witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph Luthor better known as Lex Luthor is Superman's arch-nemesis appearing in Top Cow and DC Comics crossover, JLA/Witchblade. Biography Early Life Lex Luthor is the son of Lionel and Letitia Luthor, wealthy residents of Metropolis. As a teenager, he spent years in Smallville, with his Aunt Lena. There he encountered Clark Kent and first became jealous of Superman. JLA/Witchblade Lex Luthor was hired by Kenneth Irons in order to capture Sara Pezzini and take Witchblade from her. Lex sends an army of robots after Pezzini, but she manages to destroy them and reach Barbara Gordon, who transports her to Watchtower. Irons is furious at Luthor for not yet bringing him the Witchblade. Luthor calms him down, saying that after the first attack, he now knows more about the artifact. He also reveals that Sara has been transported to JLA Watchtower. Luthor asks Irons if he didn't miss any information about Sara's affiliates in JLA. Irons answers that he had no such information and is concerned about taking on the entire JLA. Luthor calms him down again, saying that it has been done before. Irons then decides to visit Luthor personally. When he arrives, Luthor reveals to Irons that when the Witchblade will be in the company of JLA, it will go to Wonder Woman. Irons then asks if he means that it will be easier to take the artifact from Wonder Woman than from Sara, to which Luthor agrees. He explains that Wonder Woman will be inexperienced and overconfident with the Witchblade. Then, all they need to strike at right moment. When Wonder Woman goes to UN to make a speech, Luthor sends his robots after her. After failing to capture Wonder Woman, Luthor is furious with Irons as to clean up this mess cost him a lot. Irons claims that it was Luthor's own fault. Both men are furious with each other and after sending threats to each other, they cut all ties. Personality Lex Luthor is an intellectual genius, one of the smartest people on the planet, often (usually by himself) said to be able to turn the world into a Utopia free of crime a sickness if not for his obsession with beating Superman. Lex however suffers from a self-obsessed and narcissistic personality that causes him to lack empathy with the rest of humanity. Lex blames Superman for the world not recognizing his status as the greatest person alive. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Luthor's intelligence is nearly unrivaled, making one of the smartest minds on Earth. His many plans and plots to attack, maim, and generally bring ill will towards Superman were all subjects to a major plan to find a way to end the idea of Superman as well as the Kryptonian himself. Luthor has solved complicated equations in a few minutes and holds a myriad of masters and degrees. He's found cures for diseases in deep thought and found ways to better mankind while still profiting from its destruction. :* Business Management: Lex Luthor is one of the most shrewd businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Bruce Wayne and Steve Dayton. Unlike Wayne however, Luthor is not above using cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. At the height of Lexcorp's power, Lex Luthor virtually owned every business enterprise in the city of Metropolis. :* Political Science: Lex Luthor's corporate skills applied just as sharply in the political arena as they did in the boardroom. As President of the United States, he groomed the best candidates to serve as his cabinet members and knew the intricacies of bureaucratic politicking as well as any other former Chief Executive. :* Leadership: Although Luthor's tenure as president ended in scandal, he successfully guided the nation during the massive alien invasion. He's led a large amount of supervillain teams and done so quite effectively. :* Science: Lex has solved complicated chemical equations in seconds. He understands the variety of powers associated with the human metagene and manipulated it for his own purposes. He claims he found a cure for cancer as well as AIDS but holds them in his personal notes to better bank on it's research. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Lex Luthor is also trained in hand-to-hand combat, though his personal Amazon fighting instructors consider him a sub-par combatant with poor form. He has single-handedly fought with Nightwing and Batman, although he only won these fights due to such advantages as Nightwing being drugged and him still wearing parts of his old armor when he fought Batman. Gallery Wonderw1.jpg|Lex Luthor meeting with Kenneth Irons. Wonderw17.jpg|Lex and Irons smoking cigars. Wonderw36.jpg|Lex and Irons ending their partnership. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males